


Enough

by justacr0w



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breakups, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Reader-Insert, Sadstuck, Swearing, at least at first, cronus is a dick, kind of anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justacr0w/pseuds/justacr0w
Summary: You've been with Cronus for a while now., and you thought things were great. Maybe you were wrong.Later, Kurloz might help with that.Also old as hell. Posting it here anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

You’ve been together for six months. Long enough to know at least some of the little quirks and habits he has. So when he starts acting kind of fidgety on your date night, you know something is up. 

You’ve secretly worried for over a month now, because he’s just acting different. You’ve never been bothered when he glances at other girls because it’s just how he is, and he’s always been incredibly affectionate to you anyway. But tonight, he doesn’t even want to hold hands, which scares you. 

So after you’ve left the ice cream parlor and you’re walking home together, you take the plunge. “Cronus?”

“Yeah, kitten?” He doesn’t look at you. 

“You, um… you seem kind of upset. Is something wrong?”

Cronus stops walking, hands in his pockets, and he turns to face you at last. He seems hesitant to speak at first, but you ask again, stating your concern, and he gives in. “Look, kitten… There’s somethin’ I need to tell you,” he says. 

You feel your heart sink a little, just from the tone of his voice. 

“These last fewv months havwe been great, and you’re a svwell person, but ah…” He pauses, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Those peculiar purple eyes that you’ve grown to love seem to glance side to side, up, or down- anywhere but your face. 

“But what?”

“… It’s not enough,” he finally blurts. “I knowv I vwas really desperate to fill a quadrant, and you’vwe been amazing, but it’s just not vwhat I need.”

You bite your lip, feeling your heart stop for a moment. He’s breaking up with you. Right here, right now. You want to cry, to scream, do something to show how much this is hurting you. But you can’t. All you can do is stand there staring at him as he tries to explain without coming off as an asshole. 

“You’re really nice, kitten, and svweet, but I need more than this. I need somebody more…” He falters to a stop, unsure how to continue. 

You do it for him. “More interesting,” you finish. “Somebody smarter, prettier. Somebody better than me. I get it.” 

He winces. “That’s pretty blunt, kitten.”

“But true, right? That’s what you wanted to say, but you were scared.” 

Cronus nods slowly. “I just don’t vwant you to think I don’t like you. I do, but not… like that.”

A small, pained smile crosses your face. The amount of pain you’re feeling is indescribable. It’s like someone literally stabbed you in the heart and twisted the blade. No, not a blade, a spoon. Because you’re pretty sure a blade would have just ended you by now instead of dragging this out. When you speak again, your voice is very quiet as you struggle to keep it from breaking. 

“It’s okay, Cronus,” you tell him, crossing your arms over your chest as you look at the concrete. “I’m used to hearing that. I’m used to… not being enough for anybody. I can’t be mad at you for this.”

“Kitten…”

“No, Cronus, don’t apologize. It’s not your fault I can’t be what you need. I’m the one who should apologize. All this time I thought everything was great, I couldn’t even see that you needed more. And I just clung to you like an idiot. I’m sorry.” You pause, swallowing hard. “I’m sorry I can’t be what you need. I’m sorry I’m not enough. I never have been, and I should have realized it.”

He looks away, chewing on the unlit cigarette dangling from his lips. It looks like he wants to say something but doesn’t know how. Instead, he reaches out and lays a hand on your shoulder. “Hey, don’t look so dowvn, kitten. Somebody out there vwill see howv great you are, and then you’ll be happy too, okay?”

You move away from him. Even his touch is painful now. Still looking at the ground, you miss the tiny flicker of hurt on his face.

“So I guess… I’ll see you around, eh? Good luck.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurloz to the rescue!

It’s been another six months since you broke up with Cronus. Or more accurately, since he broke up with you. However it was, you’ve been doing okay for the most part. For the first couple of weeks, you were sunk in melancholy, wondering why you ever bothered to try because it never worked out. But then you decided “fuck it” and moved on, doing your best to get out of the funk he left you in.

Today marks the exact day of the breakup, but you’re not sad. You’re actually really happy. Why? Because Cronus was right for once. You did find someone who thought you were amazing. And that person was Kurloz Makara. Granted, he’s not exactly a normal guy, but then again, who decided what normal actually is? 

Right this second, you’re sitting with Kurloz in the park, watching some kids play soccer. Kurloz has one arm wrapped around your shoulders, holding you against his lanky frame. Your head is resting on his shoulder and one hand is on his knee; you’re pretty sure you’ve never been this comfortable with a person before. You glance up at his painted face and smile a little, sighing contently. 

_What’s with the smile, lil mama?_ he signs easily with his free hand.

“I’m just really happy, ‘Loz,” you reply. 

_Glad to hear it. You should smile more often. You look motherfuckin' amazing._

You blush a little and lean up to kiss his cheek. He smiles back at you despite the stitches and holds you even closer. 

A little while later, you realize you’re thirsty. Kurloz offers to grab you both a drink from the vendors just across the way, and you agree. He stands and walks away, leaving you sitting alone on the grass. Not ten seconds after he’s gone, someone walks up to you. You recognize the boots and frown a little. 

“What do you want, Cronus?” you ask without looking at him. 

He sits in front of you, looking oddly miserable. “VWhy that creep?” he asks bluntly. 

You raise an eyebrow. 

He continues. “VWhy Makara, kitten? You could do so much better than him.”

“Sure, I could get back with you,” you answer sarcastically. “No thanks.”

Cronus looks hurt, but doesn’t leave yet. “Listen, I just vwanted to say I’m sorry for bein’ such a glubbin’ idiot, okay?”

You shrug, feeling a slight pang at the hurt in his voice. You’re starting to remember why you fell for Cronus in the first place. “Apology accepted. Now can you leave? Kurloz is coming back.”

He sighs and starts to rise. “Please just tell me vwhy you picked him, kitten. He's a total creep.”

Rolling your eyes, you lean back on your hands. “Because he actually listens to me. He cares about me, and he’s always there. I don’t have to worry about him looking at other girls when I’m right next to him.” You pause, glancing at Cronus’s face to see the impact your words are having; he looks almost disgusted. Guess the tension between them was worse than you thought. “Kurloz is amazing, and he thinks I’m perfect the way I am. I don’t have to pretend around him.”

Cronus looks guilty now, chewing on his lower lip as his trademark cigarette bobs up and down with the motion. “So I vwas right?”

“About finding someone who saw that I was great how I was? Yeah. Now go. Please. I don’t want you two getting into a fight.”

“Okay, kitten. Glad to see you’re happy, at least.” He gets completely to his feet and walks slowly away just as Kurloz returns, looking confused and slightly annoyed. 

_What the fuck was that about, lil mama?_ he asks once he’s given you your drink. 

“Cronus was feeling sorry for himself,” you answer calmly, taking a sip of the cool beverage. 

_He didn’t motherfuckin’ bother you, did he?_

“Nope. I know how to deal with him, ‘Loz. It’s cool.”

Kurloz smiles at you and offers a hand. _Ready to get outta here?_

“Sure thing, ‘Loz. We can head back to your place and watch that new horror movie if you want.”

He chuckles softly behind his stitches and wraps his arm around you again once you’ve found your feet. You walk with him out of the park, in the opposite direction from the one Cronus had taken. 

You’re perfectly happy with Kurloz, and you wouldn’t trade his love for anything in the world, but you still can’t help glancing back over your shoulder as you leave. Back to where Cronus is now standing, arms crossed as he leans on a tree trunk. And another burst of pain hits you. Shaking your head, you face forward again, forward to the future with Kurloz at your side, leaving the past, and Cronus, behind.


End file.
